mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajiumu
Profile: A special type of Mamono, the Rajiumu only came into existence with the development of nuclear technology. When a nuclear explosion occurs inside an area with Demonic Energy, the Demonic Energy fuses to the radiation to create a single Rajiumu. Because of this, they are an extremely rare species of Mamono. When the Rajiumu is created through a nuclear explosion, she is already fully mature. The only clothes that she wears upon finding her is nothing more than a gas mask and whatever she managed to scavenge from the wasteland. The nuclear wasteland's radiation is also converted to a harmless, airborn aphrodisiac. They hardly ever leave the familiarity of their wasteland, making it one of the reasons why they are so rare to find. The seclusion of the wasteland could also be why they are seen as being lonely unless they manage to find a man. If a man ever does manage to wander into her wasteland, usually by accident, the Rajiumu residing there will be able to sense his energy through the radiation in the area, which has become influence by Demonic Energy. After being in the wasteland, the man becomes extremely aroused to the point that it is agonizing. When the Rajiumu appears before him, his will to resist his urges is all but gone, but the moment she offers herself to him, he will immediately accept and have sex with her. If the man were to escape the Rajiumu before they made love, he would be marked by radiation. This radiation would not only eat away at his body, but would also act as a tracker for the Rajiumu to tail him by. If the man were to evade the Rajiumu for a certain period of time, his body will completely be diluted by the radiation. At this point, if he is contaminated by Demonic Energy, his body will change into that of a Hōshasei. He will be an Incubus with the same abilities as a Rajiumu. Females must also be careful around Rajiumu, as they will attck them as well, pouring Demonic Energy and radiation into the woman in equal proportions. In this way, the woman will experience a sickness where her womb will burn with desire to be seeded by a man's Spirit Energy. She will wander the Wasteland , unable to tell direction from the mind numbing lust and need for a male. Once they find one, they will attack him on the spot and kiss him. The radiation from her saliva, gifted to her by the Rajiumu of that wasteland, will flow into the man and melt his senses much faster than the ambient radiation in the air. He will copulate with the woman, sating her desires. Once these desires have been sated, the woman will complete her transformation into a Rajiumu. After becoming married, Rajiumu become very clingy, not wanting to lose the only person that they have ever seen. They will follow their man everywhere, never letting him out of their sight. If she were to ever lose track of him, they would start to panic and the chance of a nuclear self-destruct becomes possible. If the man were to die, the chance of a nuclear self-destruct is absolute. The Rajiumu can reproduce in two fashions. One being the common way of pregnation. The other is a complicated form that requires them to absorb mass amounts of radiation. If their bodies are teeming with radiation that can barely be contained, they will seek out a Demon Realm and expell the radiation. This level of radiation will fuse to the Demonic Energy in the Demon Realm and create a new Rajiumu. The mask of a Rajiumu is made from her own Demonic Energy, and can only be removed by her own self. She will only remove it when alone with their husbands and miles away from civilization. The reason for this is because the radiation produced in her saliva is so potent that just being near causes anything near to go wild with lust and rape the closest being of their preferred sexual orientation. Who that person means to them will no longer matter, even if this person is a complete stranger, or even family. If drank, a Rajiumu's Saliva will boost a man's, or woman's, lust beyond reason. The man's Spirit Energy production will skyrocket as well as his endurance to have sex for hours with out slowing down. It can be watered down to reduce the area affect, so that it can be safely sold in stores. It is an extremely rare commodity, and is sold in very few stores and is extremely expensive. Monster/Human couples who can afford it especially love Rajiumu Saliva for its aphrodisiac effect, the boost in physical energy of both couples, and the boost in Spirit Energy production of the male. As well as being able to manipulate radiation and consume it. They can produce radiation in two forms. The most often used is Demonic Radiation, which is used for sexually related activities. They can also produce Toxic Radiation, which is the same type of radiation caused by nuclear explosions. This type of radiation is extremely dangerous and can kill within seconds of exposure. She can also generate compacted Toxic Radiation into a weapon, such as a gun or sword. They can also simply blast people with an explosion of Toxic Radiation, which is powerful enough to melt and corrode even the strongest materials and eat away flesh and bone in seconds. Luckily, the Rajiumu don't use this type of radiation unless her husband is attacked with intent to kill. If her husband were to die by murder, the Rajiumu would go on a personal vendetta and chase down the one who killed her beloved. She will use any means necessary to find the killer and drag him to her wasteland, whether she lived there anymore or not. Once there, she would pin him down and self-destruct with the destructive power of a nuke. Creator Notes: *Despite the belief that a Rajiumu's birth causes mass destruction to a Demon Realm, in actuality, the Demon Realm is merely converted to that of a Radioactive Demon Realm. However, if explosive materials are used in the birth, then there will be damage from the explosion itself. The massive mushroom cloud is merely just a gas that blankets the Demon Realm city. The inhabitants are also perfectly fine, minus those that sustained injuries from and explosive materials that went off during the birthing. The residents merely become Wastelanders. *Wastelanders are any creature consumed by a Rajiumu's radiation. Different from a Hōshasei, which is a type of Incubus, Wastelanders do not become Mamono or Incubi upon infection. Their species and race are uneffected. They merely become mages that have control over radiation. They are also given expansive lifepans. However, as stated, they are infected by the Rajiumu's radiation. This makes them infectious to other people if not cleansed on a daily basis. When a Wastelander interacts with an uninfected creature while unclean, they have a chance of passing their radiation to the creature. The longer they interact the creature, the higher this chance becomes. However, a clean Wastelander is most uninfectious. *During a new holiday every five decades called RAD, Rajiumu who have become the Queen of a Radioactive Demon Realm will remove their masks inside their city and release their radiation on the residents. This doesn't monsterize them, but much like the holidays in Wonderland, all creatures in the city fall to their carnal desires. It also guarantees the pregnancy of human women and boosts the chances of it for the Mamono that are involved in the holiday with a man. This allows for a strong birthrate to keep the city populated, strong, and growing. Category:Mamono